


Happy Hunting

by akane171



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Malydia friendship rules the world, Marrish, Mentions of Stalia, Post 5B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Malia and Lydia hunt for a dress, talk about guys and meet a certain deputy. Lydia is not very happy and Malia wonders who is going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader so expect some funny grammar.

“How about this one?” Lydia grabbed a flowery dress and presented it to Malia.

The werecoyote furrowed her brows and looked at the tight, sexy, short, pink… and ugly piece of shit.

“I would rather walk naked than put it on myself.” She said sincerely and Lydia snorted.

“Why I’m not surprised.” The strawberry blonde put the dress away, took Malia’s hand and steered them out of the shop. 

They stopped in front of another chamber of tortures.

“Is that really necessary?” The werecoyote growled.

“You are the one who harassed me to help you, and I’m quoting here, make Stiles crawl back to your feet.”

Malia rolled her eyes. Point taken. Still she had no freaking idea why she asked for help. Maybe because she was tired of them dancing around each other for the last three weeks - both were too stubborn to make the first move. 

That’s why she was going to seduce him.

“This plan sucks.” She said flatly, staring at the horrible dresses on the display. 

Killing a deer? No prob. Kicking Theo’s ass? You got it. Seducing a guy? Ugh. Buying a dress? Hell!

Lydia squeezed her arm gently. “You should just drag him to the bed and move furniture together.”

“Isn’t it too… barbaric? For once I want to do things like normal humans do. Not like a werecoyote.”

“You know, he’s fallen in love with a werecoyote, not with a normal girl.” Lydia smirked. “But I’m here to see how his jaw will fall open when he sees you in a sexy dress.”

Malia sighed. This seduction plan was Lydia’s idea and she still didn’t know why the hell she agreed to this madness. And here she was, in a mall with a banshee, hunting for a freaking dress. 

“Shall we?” Lydia started to pull her into the tenth freaking shop and Malia growled, because she was not ready for another nightmare. 

But miracles can happen.

“Hey, isn’t that Parrish?” Malia said after spotting a familiar guy standing not so far from them.

“Jordan? Where?” Lydia stopped, looked around and Malia congratulated herself. Yeah, maybe the guy would make the banshee forget about the dress hunting?

“Over there, he’s standing with… a girl.”

Malia Tate has known Lydia Martin for some time. The beginning of their acquaintance was rocky but she could say that they were friends now. Maybe they weren’t close enough to call themselves at any hour and talk about shit but the banshee was the one of the most important people for Malia now. 

In some ways they were similar. Lydia was straight forward, took no bullshit and was very confident. In others, they weren’t. Lydia’s obsession with clothes, cosmetics and Math was scary as hell. Malia didn’t get why the banshee was keeping an imitation of a dog in her house. Like seriously, it couldn’t protect you, it was ugly and for sure you could not eat it because it was too small and almost had no meat. But whatever, the point was the banshee and the werecoyote were getting along.

Lydia grabbed her hand and pulled her behind some plants. The smell she was emitting was… new and interesting. 

“Why are we hiding?” Malia asked confused.

“Shh! We’re not, we are… observing.” Lydia answered, clearly hiding behind small palm tree, watching the pair like a hawk.

“Right.”

“Can you smell them?” Lydia asked.

“What? I’m not smelling your guy!”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” The banshee rolled her eyes.

I didn’t say boyfriend? Malia blinked. 

“Ok, but I’m not smelling him no matter what.”

“Do it and I’ll let you free. No more dresses.”

The werecoyote growled, that was low.

“Damn.” She said and took a deep breath.

But before she could smell them, Lydia interrupted:

“You should buy the green one.” She said, not tearing her eyes from Jordan and his companion.

“What?” Malia blinked confused.

“The green dress you hated.”

“You said it’s not my color!”

“I said that, because you clearly didn’t like it. You thought you looked too sexy. But Stiles would die after seeing you wearing it.”

Malia opened her mouth to argue, but Lydia had a point. She looked good in that damned dress. But it was not her style. On the other hand, ugh, maybe…?

“Honey, do your magic with your nose, please?” You could hear impatience in Lydia’s voice. 

The werecoyote growled. “I’m not buying it.”

“Sure.” Lydia smirked and Malia really didn’t like it.

She took a deep breath again.

“Really nice after-shave. He smells like cinnamon.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. Of course he did, she was the one who bought it for him. “And his emotions?”

“Happy but a little annoyed?”

The strawberry blond relaxed a little. “And the girl?”

“She smells like him.” Malia said before she bit her tongue. 

Wrong answer, she thought when a wave of not so happy Lydia’s emotions hit her nose hard. 

“Something more?” Lydia asked too sweetly for Malia’s liking.

“No.” It was hard to smell anything other than Lydia’s strong emotions. 

“What they’re talking about?”

Malia sighed and made a face when she heard the conversation. But well, she was a straight forward werecoyote and was not afraid of anything. A jealous banshee included.

“She said, he, umm… should buy a bed because, she is tired of sleeping at his couch.” 

Lydia straightened her back. Lydia smiled sweetly. Lydia fixed her dress. Lydia flicked her hair.

“Be right back.” She said with a cheery voice and started walking, her high heels clicking loudly on the floor.

The sound of her voice made Malia shiver.

She felt a little sorry for the poor guy and hoped he had a good health insurance, because Lydia Martin was there to kill.

*

Lydia was not jealous, of course. They were not dating or anything, they were both free human beings and could do whatever they wanted with whoever they choose. 

She was here only to say hi. Nothing else. He was her friend, yes? Friends say hello. She was not here to scream that bimbo’s head off. She didn’t even want it. Why would she?

The pair didn’t notice her, so she could take a closer look at the girl. She was tall, with messy light brown hair, green eyes and full lips. Her ass and legs were perfect, but she had small breasts and she was a little too thin. 

The worst thing was, the girl was older than her. She was around Jordan’s age.

Not that it mattered, because she didn’t have reasons to feel threatened. Of course.

“Jordan, what a surprise, I didn’t expect to meet you here.” She said sweetly.

Hearing her voice, Parrish turned around to face her, eyes sparkling with joy, smile slowly brightening his face and ugh, no one should look that good.

“Hey, how are you?” Then he blinked, seeing fully her face, immediately sensing that something was not right.

Lydia cursed inwardly. Damn this guy that could read her like no one else. 

“Perfectly fine.” She quickly focused on the girl. “Hi, have we ever met before? I’m - ”

“Lydia.” The girl finished and smiled broadly, mischievous sparks dancing in her green eyes. “Jordan talked about you.” She said and extended her hand.

Oh, did he. Lydia grabbed without a bet and squeezed it. Not too strong but not too weak either. 

“And you are?” Lydia smiled sweetly, she hoped.

Why this bitch was smirking so victoriously? Like she won a prize or something. 

“Lydia, this is Sara, my - ” But the girl didn’t allow Jordan to finish.

“Older sister.” She said with a wide smile.

All Lydia could hear was Malia’s muffled chuckles from behind.

“Do you really need to say that to every person I introduce to you?” Jordan made a face.

“This is the only thing that annoys you, lil bro.” Sara chuckled.

Their eyes. They have the same shade of green, Lydia thought absently, trying to maintain her smile. 

Sister. A freaking sister. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit, keep smiling! Lydia felt like an idiot.

“So, we’re going to eat and you’re going with us.” Sara said suddenly and put an arm around Lydia’s shoulders. 

“No, she isn’t.” Jordan answered, alarms ringing in his head.

“Of course she is!” Sara quipped. “I’m going to tell you all embarrassing stories from his childhood.” She smiled at Lydia who smirked.

“I know nice Italian restaurant not far from here.”

“But…!” Jordan cried but swallowed his protests when two pairs of green eyes stabbed him. Hard.

He was screwed.

“Lead the way, miss Martin.”

“Please, call me Lydia.”

“Have you heard about how he was flushing rubber ducks in the toilet when he was two?”

Correction, he was fucked up.

Jordan watched how the girls linked their arms and started giggling. He slowly fished out his phone from the pocket and dialed a number.

“Clarke? Please tell me you need help at the station… Nothing? No new bodies? Maybe a robbery? A cat on a tree?...Come on! I can clean the cells or make coffee… Since when my coffee sucks?!”

*

Malia watched as Jordan slowly followed the two girls. He smelled hysterically, like a guy waiting for a firing squad. 

Listening to their conversation during the dinner for sure would be entertaining and hilarious. But on the other hand…

She spun around. 

The green dress, huh? 

She hoped that Stiles left his window open.

He did.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
